Tarzan and JaneJane and Jane
by Elena Ryan
Summary: "My report is about my two mommy's". "Do you know what people are thinking of us because of her report?" "Yeah, that we're a family." "No, Tarzan and Jane...Jane and jane." M for minor slash and H for humour. Slight GabPay.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot that was just burning to be written, and I hope you all like it. It's not really Slash, except for at the end (have to read story) but other than that, I'm sure some parts are funny, I hope you think it's funny of how everything turns out.**

**Oh I spelled 'Lyzzie' the way I did because I think it's original, but it's still pronounced, 'Lizzie'  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Lyzzie!" Shouted 35 year old Sharpay Evans, she was standing at the base of the Mahogany stairs that were inside the house she shared with her best friend since high school. She tapped her Ugg covered foot impatiently waiting for her six year old daughter. "Lyzzie Maree Evans! You have a presentation to get to!" She sighed when she only heard her daughter clutter more things to the floor of her bedroom, <em>We are so late.<em> She thought, rubbing her temples with her knuckles, soon she heard foot steps descending down the stairs, she looked up to see her roommate and best friend, Gabriella Montez.

"Hey Gabi," she said, "is Lyzzie ready-"

"Relax," Gabriella nodded, her heart shaped face crinkling as she smiled. Gabriella was 36 years old and still looked like she was 20, Sharpay felt a little bit of envy as she eyed what she was wearing. She wore a red long sleeved turtle neck with jeans that hugged down from her hips and stopped at the knees, where they flared out-making them seem longer than they were. Underneath she wore black uggs. "She's just getting her backpack together." Sharpay nodded and smiled, hugging her jacket to herself and tapping her foot.

"We're gonna be late." she said, Gabriella sighed and shook her head, walking down and shrugging into her gray tweed jacket.

"Shar relax all righ-"

"I'm HERE!" yelled the squealing voice of Lyzzie Evans, her bright green eyes alight as she jumped into her mother's arms. Sharpay caught her and kissed her cheek and she laughed as her warmth breath tickled. "Let's go let's go let's go! We're late!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, _like mother like daughter, _she thought. Sharpay, put her on her feet and took her hand as Gabriella took the car keys and they walked out to the garage and got into the Audi R8, a four door model. Sharpay sighed, fixing her makeup and making sure not a curl was out of place, Gabriella scoffed and pulled away from the house, driving to the elementary school that sat in the heart of Springfield.

"Mommy! Gabi!" Lyzzie yelled, "I hope you like my report! I worked really hard on it!" Gabriella laughed, looking at the bouncing six year old in the rearview mirror.

"Lyz, I'm sure that we are going to love it, and we are so proud of how hard you worked." Lyzzie smiled, Sharpay giggled lightly, it wasn't a long ride to the school; seeing as it was a small town and everything was walking distance from each other. Gabriella pulled into the parking lot and found one that was close to the drive way, as soon as they got out, Sharpay froze, noticing the stares. _What the hell? _she thought, looking around at everyone's eyes. Her face felt flushed and her hands tightened into fists as she walked to the school, Gabriella and Lyzzie behind her.

When they got through the doors, of the classroom, the stares only got worse. Gabriella seemed oblivious and led Lyzzie to where all the other kids were waiting and began chatting animatedly with one of the parents who seemed a little uncomfortable; or so Sharpay noticed. Sighing and putting it aside in her mind, seeing a refreshments table she walked to get a steaming cup of cocoa, she also saw Troy talking to a parent as well. She smiled, getting an empty cup and a packet of cocoa powder; filling the cup at the bottom with the powder and filling it with hot water.

"Hey Shar, Morning." she nearly jumped at the voice, but when she saw it was Troy she calmed down and lifted the plastic stirring stick to her lips and licking off the unused, wet cocoa powder. She smiled at her old high school friend friend, nodding to acknowledge, "great to see you here with Gabs."

"Yeah, well, we both wanted to support Lyzzie." she said, setting the stirring stick in the garbage bowl that was off to the side of the refreshments. Troy nodded, clearing his throat.

"You know, I do support the decision that you and Gabriella have made, I just wish that-"

"What?" Sharpay asked, looking at him as if his head had grown an antennae. Troy just continued rambling; but his train of thought changed course.

"I mean not many people who make the same decision are open about it. I'm happy for you guys. I am." Sharpay just stared at him, her eye twitching and her hands gripping her cup of cocoa tightly. She wasn't sure when she walked away and sat down next to Gabriella, but she did, and the whole time, she had only one thought on her mind: _They're all staring at me like I have a thrid eye or something..._

"Welcome everyone!" Troy said, standing up in front of everyone, Gabriella was one of the many that paid attention, Sharpay was more paying attention to the stares that were drilling holes in the back. "The students all worked very hard on their reports, the subject was: Most Important People, and I just hope you all enjoy listening to them as I have and now, the first one up is Lyzzie Evans."

Shyly, Lyzzie took her steps up and fiddled with the hem of her shirt, Troy cleared his throat and went up to her, "Are you all right sweetie?" he asked, crouching down so he was eye level with her.

She nodded, but her eyes gave her away. Troy smiled, "Look your mom_'s_ are both here and in the front row, you can do it. 'Kay?" Lyzzie looked around his shoulders and saw Gabriella smiling and whispering encouraging words to her. Lyzzie smiled,

"Okay..." she whispered to Troy, he gave her a pat on her head and stood up, moving out of her view of the audience of awaiting parents. She took a deep breath and started talking, "at first I thought that this was hard because I couldn't decide who I thought was important in my life, then I knew...the idea came to me when I was being tucked in by my mommy Sharpay and my other mommy Gabriella. This is about my two mommy's.." Gabriella smiled and listened avidly to Lyzzie share and Sharpay tried to listen, but...everyone's stares seem to grow worse and worse and Sharpay's cheeks just burned beet red.

Kid after kid...Sharpay was relieved after some kid name Kurt Wallace walked off the make up stage, she quickly stood up and Gabriella sighed, "That was great, I'm so proud of her." Sharpay smiled,

"Yeah...I am too, hey uh, Gabs, why don't we let Lyz sleep at a friends house tonight?" Gabriella nodded,

"Okay sure, I'll go tell her, see ya." Sharpay picked up her coat and just as she was walking to Gabriella so they could leave (Lyzzie was leaving with her friends), she was stopped when she was stopped by Taylor and Chad Danforth, and Troy behind them. She nodded in recognition and moved to go away from them, but no avail, she was corned. "What's up?" she asked,

"Look Pay," Taylor said, "we just wanted to tell you that..." she sighed, looking at Chad and Troy; difficulty admitting this was hard for her. Sharpay straightened up, Chad took over,

"We just want to say that we support you and Gabriella." They all nodded. Sharpay grew more confused,

"What-" Troy interrupted her,

"I mean, sure, my brother is gay; but I wish that he and his boyfriend would come out like you guys have." If Sharpay was drinking her hot chocolate still, she'd have spit all over everyone in front of her, her eyes widened, and her lips opened wide enough to catch flies.

"What...uh...I-I...we...er, we..."

"It's okay," Taylor said, "as much as I raised to disgust people who choose your lifestyle, I and Chad and Troy support you."

"I...we...what?...uh...huh...GABS!" she turned and marched off to find Gabriella walking to the car, she marched and grabbed her shoulders and turned around to face her. Gabriella only said:

"What?" she asked, her brows knitting together in confusion. Sharpay sputtered her reply, unable to get actually sentences out (and unaware that Troy and everyone had followed her out and were watching the scene unfold).

"Gabi, do you know what people are thinking of us because of Lyzzie's report?" Sharpay asked, Gabriella nodded, a relieved smile gracing her features.

"Yeah, they think that we're a family, a happy family." no words were said, by now Sharpay had let go of her shoulders and just was staring at her, her eyes twitching and her upper lip snarling.

"No, they think that...they think...we-we-we...er, we're...think that..."

"Shar, I think that you need to rest, clearly." Gabriella was about to turn around, but Sharpay spoke.

"No, They think that...we're...Tarzan and Jane...Jane and Jane." Gabriella stopped and turned, her face in a mix of confusion and concern, maybe her friend had finally lost it? Sharpay straightened herself, Gabriella walked closer,

"What?" Sharpay, exasperatedly, flung up her hands, and yelled.

"Oh my god! Are you that fucking naive!" To show her point, and what she meant, she slapped her hands on Gabriella's shoulders and pulled her towards herself, her lips crashing down on hers, Gabriella stiffened and when Sharpay pulled back, all Gabriella could do was stare back at her; shock the only emotion that Sharpay could read. Everything was quiet, not even the onlookers made a sound, "Gabs...?"

"I-I...need t-to...go. Yeah, see-see you in th-the car..." She turned abruptly and walked slowly to the car, sharpay cleared her throat and was about to turn when she heard something from behind her, sighing she rolled her eyes, "GO AWAY! ALL OF YOU!" she heard the scattered of feet and the mumblings of 'apologies' as people got runover by people's feet. She smirked, at least she caused some sort chaos on this already ...interesting day.

* * *

><p><strong><span>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<span>**


	2. read this

A/N: _Okay So, I want to say that I am debating turning this into a two shot or a three shot, and I am curious, what should happen in the second chapter (or the thrid)? Lemme know and I'll make it happen. Oh, and I will tell you this, Gabriella is supposed to have a son who is high school/college age who gets in trouble a lot. That's all I say on that subject, anyway, tell me, what should happen in the second and third chapter? Lemma know._

_-Miss Elena xx_


End file.
